


Spidery fingers and a hot mouth

by DreamerMichiyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, In Public, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerMichiyo/pseuds/DreamerMichiyo
Summary: Harry didn't know what was happening, but he didn't exactly complain as an invisible touch brought him pleasure.Maybe he should have protested, especially when he finds out who had been molesting him.





	Spidery fingers and a hot mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autumn_fog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn_fog/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [autumn_fog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn_fog/pseuds/autumn_fog) in the [October_Flash_Fest_Part_Two](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/October_Flash_Fest_Part_Two) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Tom or Voldemort make a voodoo doll of Harry. Shenanigans ensue

**Spidery fingers and a hot mouth**

The first time it happened, Harry was certain that someone was playing a prank on him. He was laying on his bed in the Gryffindor dorms, trying to fall asleep. But his mind was restless. 

He couldn't stop thinking about Voldemort's resurrection and Cedric falling to the ground after the Killing Curse hit him. 

It started innocent enough, a light touch on his left ankle that made him move his feet, trying to remove whatever it was that had touched him. 

But it did nothing and Harry was frozen when he felt whatever it was go higher, from his ankle over his calve, to his knee. Squirming he pushed his hands to his thigh when he felt it go near his crotch. 

But it did nothing to stop the inquisitive touch. There was nothing even there and Harry gasped as it moved over his hip and trailed over his stomach. 

His body trembled and his heart was beating fast when it stopped on his chest. It didn't move, but Harry could feel the cold touch. 

He thought about screaming out, waking his dorm mates, but lately he had already woken them up multiple times with bad dreams. 

Harry swallowed, staring at the blurry hangings and the ceiling. Making his choice he grabbed his wand and cast a spell that would make sure that all noises he would make wouldn't be heard by the rest of the room. 

Harry then pushed his duvet down and swiftly removed his pyjama shirt. Breathless he stared at his chest, seeing nothing there. Carefully he touched the place where he could still feel the cold touch. 

Perhaps it was a ghost and Harry would need to tell Mcgonagall or the headmaster. 

Harry gasped when the touch moved and went up towards his neck. It stopped there and Harry stared wide-eyed and frozen in shock at the pressure he felt. 

Would it choke him? No, it didn't because it moved down and sideways a little bit and it grazed over his left nipple. Harry's eyes slipped closed when he felt a similar touch on his right nipple. 

This was wrong. He should do something to stop this. But despite the thought Harry's body was interested in what was happening. Curiosity killed the cat, he knew. But still he did nothing to stop it. 

They rubbed, twisted and pinched his nipples, making Harry arch into the invisible touch that was violating him. 

Embarrassed he felt his cock twitch and slowly harden. Harry bit his bottom lip and moved his hand down over his pyjama pants. 

It shouldn't feel this good, but Harry couldn't help but rub his clothed cock. It grew hard within seconds as every flick against his nipples made pleasure flow to his hard-on. 

Harry threw his head back with a loud moan when he felt a coldness suck on his left nipple. "Ahh, fuck." He groaned when he was certain he felt something wet lap at it. Was that a tongue lapping at it?

He had never known his nipples were this sensitive. But now Harry found himself wanting more. His free hand moved to his right nipple where he could still feel fingers pinching it. 

With his own fingers he rubbed over the erect nub. The invisible mouth on other nipple sucked harder and Harry was lost. His grip tightened for a brief second and then he moved his hand into his briefs. Only a few quick strokes were needed as he came. 

Breathing heavily and trembling slightly Harry felt the touch leave and he hated that he missed it instantly. 

Harry cleaned the sticky mess in his briefs and sated he fell asleep. In the morning after he would look at the ghosts, wondering who it had been. 

But none of them would ever do something like this, not even Peeves. 

* * *

Harry had masturbated a few times after that evening, fantasizing about the invisible cold hands and warm mouth. Deep inside his mind he could admit he wanted it to happen again. Even though he knew he shouldn't want that. 

And Harry didn't know if he was sad or relieved that it never happened again and now he was back at the Dursleys. He didn't think anything would happen there, but he was wrong. 

Just after a few nights sleeping in the locked bedroom inside the Dursley household, Harry felt it again, a gentle touch on his ankle. 

Harry's eyes shot open and he turned so he was laying on his back. His heart was already beating faster at the promise of pleasure from the invisible touch. 

This time when the fingers moved up to his calve and his knee, Harry didn't stop it. The touch swiftly moved to his inner thigh and Harry felt himself blush while he opened his legs wider, accepting the corrupting touch. 

He swallowed and his eyes closed when he felt a cold hand wrap around his limp cock. His fingers tightened in the duvet while he waited with anticipation for it to do something more. 

Harry bucked his hips with a needy groan, trying to move the still hand. For one second Harry believed he heard a male chuckle, but at the same time the hand started to move and Harry choose to ignore it. 

It was a slow sensual experience and Harry wanted it to go faster and for the hand to wrap around him tighter. 

Still Harry let it go, because this felt good in a whole other way. He never quite took his time and instead wanting to achieve orgasm as quickly as possible. But this slow building and the pleasure coursing through his body made him feel warm and content in a way he had never felt before. 

Harry gasped and his wide eyes looked down when he felt something wet lick at the head of his cock. Harry pushed his pants and briefs down, as expected he saw nothing, but the mouth was clearly there. Pre-cum oozed out of the tip when the warm mouth sucked him in deeper and a tongue teased the underside. Harry brought his hand to his mouth, hoping to stifle his soft moans. 

Now the slow pace was gone. The invisible force was sucking and stroking him hard and rough. 

Harry trembled and bit into his hand when he couldn't stop his muffled moans. It didn't take long and Harry's muffled cry sounded far too loud in the silence of the night. 

His cock twitched and the semen coated his stomach. Harry breathed in and out, his heart thumping loudly as he came down from his orgasm. 

Whatever this was, Harry didn't want it to stop anytime soon. Green eyes fluttered close, but snapped back open when he felt a tongue teasing at his balls. 

Groaning Harry sat up and tried to move away. It was far too sensitive now, but moving away did nothing. 

Harry whimpered and bit his bottom lip while he swiftly removed his nightwear and briefs. "S-stop." He cried out as softly as he could. He didn't want to wake the Dursleys. 

They already hated him enough and he didn't want to explain that an invisible force was molesting him. 

Whatever or whoever it was ignored him and Harry's hands flied to his balls while he closed his legs. 

It did nothing to stop that mouth and tongue from sucking and nipping lightly. Harry trembled when he felt hands move over his sides and stomach, trying to sooth him. 

Harry bit his bottom lip even harder when one of the hands grabbed his twitching cock. Harry forced his eyes open, seeing and feeling his cock harden again. 

He still trembled but the mouth and hand were insistent and Harry could do nothing to stop it. It was when Harry cried out and orgasmed again that the invisible touch faded away. 

Harry was left trembling and gasping in his bed, unable to believe that he had come twice. His body felt like jelly and his cock still twitched weakly. 

Harry didn't dare touch it even as tingles of pleasure and over sensitivity still wracked through his body. 

* * *

It was a week later that it happened again. But this time Harry wasn't inside his room. No, he was outside, in a public area. 

Aunt Petunia had ordered him to buy groceries. He was standing in line, ready to pay when his eyes widened and his whole body froze. 

A hand touched his back and a look behind him showed that there was no one standing there. "No, please. Not now." Harry begged softly to the invisible force, hoping that it was listening somehow. 

The hand however moved down and Harry stiffened when it reached his bottom. Stiffly he walked forward, never feeling the hand disappear. Instead another hand came up to touch his other arse cheek.

Harry's grip on his basket tightened while he tried to focus on his surroundings instead of the hands rubbing his behind. Finally he was the next in line and he quickly loaded his stuff for the cashier to scan. 

Of course fate hated him and he nearly yelped when one of the hands slipped down and fingers grazed against his balls. "Are you alright, sir?" The cashier, a young female asked. 

"Yeah, I am fine." Harry managed to say while he closed his legs, but the touch remained. His face was red and he could see her questioning gaze. Luckily she didn't push and told him how much he had to pay. 

Quickly Harry paid her and checked if he got the right amount of money back, because aunt Petunia would kill him if he came back with less. Grabbing the bag he put the groceries in it and accepted the receipt. 

Saying goodbye to the cashier Harry walked out of the supermarket and could feel the hands still touching his arse. 

Harry slipped into an alleyway, knowing it was a detour, but not caring. Dropping the bag on the ground Harry leaned back against the stone wall. Breathing heavily he felt one of the hands slip to his front, touching the base of his cock. 

Harry groaned and arched his back, one of his hand grabbing the aching bulge in his jeans. Anyone could walk in and see him like this and Harry looked at the nearby street. 

A few people walked by, but they didn't bother to look into the alleyway and Harry was grateful for it. Especially when he felt the hand start to stroke him slowly. 

Harry let himself drop down on the ground, uncaring that the cobblestones were probably filthy. This way he would be harder to notice, hidden behind a dumpster. 

He couldn't believe this was happening. An invisible mouth latched onto his neck, sucking on the soft skin. 

The hand tugged harder, thumb wiping over the tip, making Harry gasp. He was so close and he felt dirty that he was letting this happen in a dirty alleyway outside. 

Within seconds he was pushed over the edge and the hand kept moving, uncaring that he had just come. 

Harry cried out and his hands uselessly tried to force the invisible hand away. A breathy chuckle sounded, but Harry was too far gone in his pain and pleasure, silently begging it to stop. 

But the hand ignored his futile protests and Harry cried out when he came again, sobbing from the over stimulation and relieved when the invisible hand let go of him. 

His whole body was shaking and his eyes were closed while he tried to catch his breath. A hand gently cupped his cheek and then grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up. 

Blinking Harry tried to focus, but when he did, he wished he hadn't. With a scream he got up and stumbled. 

Voldemort laughed when his body refused to listen after two orgasms and he sagged against the taller male's body. 

Harry trembled, trying to push away, but not getting far as Voldemort pushed his overly sensitive body against the wall. 

A groan escaped him when Voldemort pushed his knee between his, rubbing it against his spend cock. 

Harry grimaced at the mess inside his briefs and glared up at Voldemort. Red eyes were gleaming with victory while the Dark Lord leaned down, whispering against his lips. "So beautiful you are lost in pleasure." 

Harry stiffened and his blush increased even more. Harry could feel the heath in his cheeks. "W-what?" He didn't want to believe what Voldemort was implying. 

Voldemort hummed and grabbed his chin once again. "I am looking forward to test your limits, my dear soul." 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why this turned out so smut-filled 😂😥.


End file.
